ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Chen
Master Chen is the main antagonist in the fourth season of LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. The leader of the Anacondrai Cultists, he is also the host of the Tournament of Elements and debuts with a cameo appearance in "The Invitation". Chen was also Sensei Garmadon's sensei after his disciple was bitten by the Great Devourer. He resides on his island, where he and his right-hand man Clouse were banished to following his acts of deception during the Serpentine War. Background Chen is a notorious crime lord who lives on a secluded island. In Garmadon's earlier days, he used to train under Chen as his Sensei. At some point after the believed demise of Zane, Chen organized a Tournament of Elements in order to gain everyone's elemental powers, including the remaining four Ninja. The Invitation When Clouse reported to Chen that Garmadon was back, he simply remarked that Clouse worried too much. After hanging up, he walked to the prison where a just-awakening Zane was being held. Chen declared that he held all the cards and walked off-screen, laughing. Only One Can Remain Chen welcomed the group of participants to his island as he was lowered down into the room where they all were sitting. He then explained how the Tournament functions, and afterwards, happily told everyone about how fun his island would be. Later, he had his Kabuki escort all of the participants to their island suites. Sometime after, Chen had everyone search for a Jadeblade around the Palace. Seeing only two left, until Cole came in with one, he hastened Kai and Karloff to fight for the blade. Eventually, Karloff slowly walked into the room with one, until Kai unscrewed his metal fist and took it from him. Karloff, however, claimed that the Ninja cheated, and Chen explained that breaking a rule will disqualify one from the Tournament. He told Karloff he was disappointed that the Master of Metal did not enjoy his stay, and sent him falling through a trapdoor. The crime lord was later seen underground with the Anacondrai Cultists at a ceremony. It was then that Chen stated only one could remain, and he used his staff to steal Karloff's powers. Afterward, he instructed Eyezor and Zugu to take Karloff to work at Chen's Noodle Factory. However, the Cultists noticed the disguised Ninja, and Chen demanded that they be captured. Versus Chen watched the first round of battles with delight. He was giddy when he pressed the button to expel losers and then got their power for himself with his staff. Ninja Roll Chen devised his version of the Thunderblades game, desperately hoping to get Lloyd out of the running by putting him against Camille, Master of Form. In his efforts to do so, he exacerbated the negative feelings between the rest of the competitors and the ninja, but his plans were foiled when the ninja convinced most of the other competitors to help them. Further efforts to stop Lloyd by fixing the match were likewise thwarted, and when the competitors threatened to walk out Chen conceded the match to Lloyd. Spy for a Spy Spellbound Appearance Chen wears an Anacondrai skull atop his head, which itself sports a large purple snake around its own head, with skeletal rims attached to it. He has a mustache-goatee, thick eyebrows, and thick sideburns and hair, all of which are black in color, though in his younger years they were apparently red. He sports dark red robes with golden and black markings, along with purple rims along the midlines. Chen has black feet. Set Appearances *70749 Enter the Serpent *70746 Condrai Copter Attack Trivia *His true intention behind the Tournament is to rob everyone of their elemental powers, his first known victim being Zane. *Skylor is his daughter. * The losers in the tournament are forced to work at his noodle factory. * Even though his daughter Skylor has an elemental power, he however does not because Skylor got her power from her mother. Gallery ChenUpclose.png|A close-up of the minifigure. Chen poster.jpg|Chen (in the clouds) on a promotional poster, with his staff. ChenStaff.PNG|Using his staff's power Chen2.PNG|Chen raising his staff Chen7.PNG|Chen Without his cape Chen9.PNG|Chen's minifigure IMG_20141221_072316.jpg|Up-close of Chen laughing SmugChen.PNG Chen36.PNG MasterChenSnake1.png|Chen in his Anacondrai form observing a shrunken Pythor. shadioofronin.jpg|Master chen in shadow of ronin new teaser along with Frakjaw,Mezmo,General Cryptor and a dark Stone Warrior Category:Villains Category:Evil Category:Serpentine Category:Anacondrai Category:2015 Category:Condrai Cultists Category:Main Antagonists Category:Darkness Category:Parents Category:Absorption Category:Master Chen Category:Ancient Evil Category:Tournament of Elements Category:Characters Category:Deceased